naruto gets stalked
by Deomain
Summary: Naruto goes on his adventures not knowing Hinata is following him
1. chapter 1

(Authors note)

This is my latest storie I read some harsh words so I am trying to improve my writing skills.I am completely over writing my old storie it was way to short.

Chapter1 Naruto on a SS ranked mission.

Naruto was walking to the hokage's tower .When Naruto got inside he saw Tsunade.

Tsunade said :Naruto I am sending you on a SS ranked mission.You have to bring back the host of the five tails because it is only you, Killer bee and the host of the five and seven tails.What me?You the only one strong enough to go on this solo mission.You depart tommorow at 8h00

Day 1 of mission

Naruto was talking with Tsunade and a curious Huga listened in on there conversation as soon as Naruto went out of the leaf she rushed of to pack her bags to follow Naruto on his mission.Naruto arrived at the hidden mist with an a unsuspected Well here I am I'll start my search at the hidden Mist.Better set up camp it is going to be a long night.

Day 2 of mission

Its morning time to see if the lord of the mist will tell me anything.Naruto was walkig to the lord of the mists tower .Lord mist I have come here to ask you if you know where the Jinchuriki lives.You walk in my tower without an apointment who do you think you are.I am Naruto Uzamaki.What you band from my land forever.Naruto walking back to the campsite as Hinata was watching him from the bushes.

Well that went well.Better get rest before the night I will be searching for the host of the five tails.What night already well better start my search before the sun rises when the gaurds are most alert.Here I go.

Meanwhile Hinata was snooping through Narutos stuff she saw all his itchi itchi books.She thought to herself is this realy the boy who she fell in love with.She sat there as she heard Naruto coming back.He was there she was too late she had to get away quickly there Naruto came what was she going to do...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note I know my previous stories were not that good but I am writing a second chapter.

Chapter 2:Hinatas close call.

What was she going to do if he found out his so close.She jumped into the bush where she set up her tent leaving everything the way it was.Naruto arrived at the scene and knew someone went trhough his stuff.He started packing all his stuff away in a secret place unlucky for him Hinata would always be able to find it.Well time to go to sleep till tommorow.

Day 3 three of mission

Naruto could not do anything luckily he packed his video games to keep him busy you do'nt but he comes prepeared for anything even if he finds Sasuke along the line he is ready for it.After a few hours of Naruto beeing disapointed of loosing his video game.It was finally night time.Well night came quicker than I thougt this is going to be my last night if I cant find him I will be forced to go to my friends village of sand.Ok Naruto is gone should I go through his stuff or try out his clothes.Well I already went through his stuff so I should go through his clothes.Naruto's stuff is real comfortable but it's not realy my type of clothes.I better stick to wearing my own purple jacket.Naruto came back and was wandering who the hell messed with his stuff time and if she/he would do it again.Well time to go look in the hidden village of the sand.The reason Naruto so easily dicided to go there is because Sakura was going on vacation there and she went there specialy to get away from Naruto.Naruto was going to do the same thing the mysterious person is doing to him to Sakura.After a few hours Naruto was packed up and ready to go to the village of sand.He went to Gaara and asked if he new anything about the host of the five tails.Yes but I not sure if he is hear or not.So can I go around the houses looking for him.I grant you premission.It is time for you to leave I need to go for a appointment with the lord of fire.As a curiuos Hinata again sticking her nose where it does not belong.Hinata was about to do something she new she would regret.Something happened...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note)

I dont know if you guys liked my previous chapter but I am epireminting on my 3 Chapter and also try not to laugh while reading it I dare you.

Chapter 3:Naruto saves Hinata.

Hinata got kidnapped.Meanwhile Naruto was busy eating ramen as usual.Tsunade called in and said that the Huga princess is missing.What said Naruto is Hinata missing.Her father said the last time they talked she said she was going to follow you.What so she is the one who was going through my stuff or maybe she just wanted to protect him or something like that but seriously after he was done saving her they were going to have the talk.

Well I have a feeling the hidden mist

send a shinobi to get back on me for what I did.Now I guess I will have to go to the hidden mist when he got there he knew there was only one place he would keep her.The only prison they have and theres only one way in I need to get captured.Naruto are you crazy no one has ever made it out except for the fourth hokage only because he used his hirashin jutsu but no one else ever made it but I have to try and if I dont make it out bring me all the ramen you can buy.

Day 4 of mission

Lord mist I give myself in for what I did.Gaurds take him in you know where to take him.Meanwhile let me go I am busy stal stalk I mean watching Naruto.Tsunade I am in ok you have 24 hours if you cant get her out by then you have to continue your old mission or I take away your ramen privliges.Ok but but.No buts this is not as important as the other mission.

Its lunch time hope they serve ramen.Hey wait a second who is that with the big boobs is it Hinata.

Hey how come I only get a feast fit for a king and she gets ramen.Well I will have plenty of time to complain when I free her I got it start a food fight!Well here goes nothing Naruto through food at someone siting close to Hinata and soon it became the biggest food fight ever.He ran over to Hinata and said come we got to go it is our one chance.Ok on one condition you give me one of your underwear.What you are the one who went through my stuff no said Hinata with a type of a blush on her face.You are realy bad at lying are'nt you.Are'nt we suppose to get out of here.Ya sorry let's go.When they finally arrived at the campsite. Naruto gave her the underwear.Hinata now we need to talk about stalking me.Ya about that

I tried to watch out for you cause you were on a dangerous mission. Sure but like I said you are a terrible lyer so I know you were stalking me.

Well we better head back to the hidden sand said Naruto.Now go home ok but she continued to stalk him anyway.When he arrived at the hidden Village of the sand he saw something he could not believe what he saw it was it was...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
